Letter from Helseth
|daggerfall/value = }} Summary Listed below are all the possible letters to Lord Castellian that can be acquired throughout the Hero of Daggerfall's travels in . Locations * Contents My Dear Lord Castellian, Forgive this rough delivery, but it would have been impolitic to approach you at the palace with this potential problem. Unfortunately, your much deserved vacation will have to temporarily suspended until this matter is settled. I refer to your sister, Lady Pasipha. For years, she has been one of the most glamorous figures at the Wayrest court, the darling of all who appreciate beauty and grace. Rather recently, rumors have circulated that the gold she has spent on her gowns and jewels could not have possibly come from her husband, who is at present, impecunious. Distasteful conjectures followed, none of which worth the ink I would use for recitation. To be quite blunt, a person, who must remain anonymous, postulated to me that you were borrowing funds from the royal treasury to support your sister's extravagance. Of course, I defended your honor, but copies of the Royal books were produced that seemed to support the allegation. I am thus uncertain of the best procedure to take next. Do not doubt, sir, that I am convinced of your integrity as senior member of the Elder Circle of Wayrest. I only wish for the matter of the financial records be straightened so if they are brought to Eadwyre's attention, they can be confidently defended. Please send a reply with this trusted courier. I would prefer to meet with you as soon as possible, of course. Very truly yours, Helseth My Dear Lord Castellian, Sorry about the necessity of delivering this letter by the roughest possible service, but it would be unthinkable to approach you at the castle on such a delicate matter. I have long admired your loyalty to the crown and neutrality in internal affairs. Understand that I only want to save your dignity from a possibly embarrassing scenario. The problem rests in your sister, the Lady Pasipha, who though she resides abroad still communicates regularly with members of court. I understand and respect the depth of your sibling love and affection for one another, for, in response to a curious inquiry of mine, Lady Pasipha sent me several touching letters penned in your hand. "Have you ever espied with delight a red berry halfdrowned in cream? So I dreamed of you, my dearest love, pouring my soul into you, sweet, for your touch, dear, my soul is quite forfeit." While you and I know the innocence of your fondness for the lady, the more prurient minds at court, as you are aware, are inclined toward grotesque misinterpretation. Her husband, I understand, is famous for his jealous rages. I am of several minds on the matter, how to best avoid possible negative reaction, and would appreciate your response at the soonest possible opportunity. I will await you at Castle Wayrest. Helseth, Prince of Wayrest Appearances * Category:Daggerfall: Letters